


How Dare You

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Solangelo [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Nico di Angelo is sick of Will Solace making his heart do somersaults and he has had enough of it.





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Don't forget comments and kudos! :) <3

They had been dancing around each other for too gods-damned long.  
Nico couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle his heart beating furiously every single fucking time he saw Will. Nico hated how the supposed “butterflies” in his stomach felt like a stampede of elephants who were determined to make Nico’s day miserable.  
They had finally reached the point of being close friends, and Nico wasn’t sure if it was worth it. He wanted the explosions in his stomach to stop.  
But he knew they were never going to.  
And that’s what tore him up the most.  
_I’m worthless,_ Nico thought to himself one day, alone in the Hades cabin.  
Thunder, lightning, and the howling wind seemed to shake the foundations of the cabin, and rain poured down so fast it might as well have been a giant slip-n-slide from the sky.  
He was lying on his bed, tears falling down hot and fast like the rainstorm outside.  
_How could Will ever like me like that? He never will. Will never will. Gods damn it, he’s rubbing off on me,_ Nico thought to himself.  
_I can’t take this anymore._  
Nico got out of bed and walked outside. He was immediately drenched and cold, his long and soaked hair seemingly adding onto his weight, but he didn’t care. All the campers were spending the day in their cabins, because according to Chiron, the strawberry fields desperately needed the water. Why Zeus had to be overdramatic, Nico didn’t know.  
_Wait,_ Nico thought as he walked outside, shivering in the cold (due to the fact he was only wearing jeans and a tee-shirt). _Dumbass. Zeus is **always** overdramatic. ___  
Nico walked around Camp, trying to ease his mind. It worked just about as well as one might think it might.  
Nico was still outside when he found himself near the forest. He decided to head back to his cabin and attempt to dry up before dinner, when suddenly—  
“NICO?!”  
Nico was so startled by Will’s sudden appearance that he screamed a bit.  
Will was wearing jeans and his Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, and shivering in the cold, moreso than Nico was. Will’s wet, curly, blonde hair fell right in front of his eyes, so he had to keep pushing it back. It was pretty cute.  
“What the _Hades_ do you think you’re doing out here without a jacket?!” Will shouted.  
“I could ask you the same thing, Solace,” Nico replied.  
Will looked down and seemed to realize that he wasn’t wearing a coat.  
“I saw you walking out here alone and I decided to come and get you.”  
Nico froze.  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re my _friend,_ idiot!”  
Nico felt (and might have even heard) his heart crack at the word ‘friends.’ He could not take this pain anymore.  
_How in the name of my **dad** is it possible for him to not notice how much I’m pining over him, how much I get flustered when I talk to him, how much I fucking care about him!_  
Nico stared at Will, and Will stared right back. His bright blue eyes were still iridescent among the darkness of the rainstorm.  
_That is **so** not fair,_ Nico thought to himself. _How **dare** his eyes continue to be beautiful among this storm._  
_How dare he._  
“How _dare_ you.”  
Nico’s words caught both boys off by surprise.  
“What do you _mean_ ‘how dare you’? How dare I _what?_ ” Will asked, shaking in the rain.  
Nico decided that it was now or never.  
“How _dare_ you be so dense.”  
“ _Excuse_ me?” Will asked.  
“How _dare_ you not notice me. How _dare_ you not notice how much I care about you. How _dare_ you not notice how much time I’ve spent thinking about you and your dumb hair and your dumb, stupid, _beautiful_ eyes, you _idiot._ How _dare_ you think so little of me when I would _gladly_ take _any_ hardship for you. How _dare_ you not notice me and how much I care about you.”  
With every sentence, Nico took one step closer to a very shocked Will. Once Nico was finished, he was just inches away from where Will stood. Nico realized what he had just said to the person hehad been pining over for months, and he felt the blood drain from his face.  
“I…Will, I…” Nico stuttered as he looked into Will’s eyes. They were not filled with anger, but rather a tenderness.  
Will closed the gap between himself and Nico as Will cupped Nico’s face in his hands, closed his eyes, and kissed him right on the mouth.  
Nico didn’t have time to process what was happening before he had started to kiss back.  
Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s body and moved his hands up and down Will’s back, trying to feel all of Will, and to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  
The rain made it hard to hold on to each other, but the slippery obstacle only made Nico and Will more determined to not let go of each other.  
Will pulled apart from Nico only slightly to breathe and to talk. Their noses and foreheads were touching, and Nico couldn’t help but smile.  
“You absolute shadow-travelling moron!” Will exclaimed as he started to laugh.  
“I’ve been crushing on you for months, dude, and you’re always like, ‘oh don’t talk to me, I’m Nico di Angelo, I’m so _emo_!’”  
Nico couldn’t help but laugh at Will’s over-dramatization of himself.  
“Wow, you nailed my voice perfectly.”  
“I know, right? I’ve been rehearsing that for months.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“Duh.”  
Nico couldn’t keep the laughter from bubbling up from inside of him. For the first time in a very long time, he finally felt happy and truly accepted.


End file.
